rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Niet
General Info Motivation To shape herself and her inventions in the manner most consistent with her ideal aesthetics. Beauty is form and must fulfill a function for the greater good. That which is strongest is most beautiful. Urge Same as Motivation Intimacies Chasing Perfection (Aspirations toward) (Protected by Alveau) Creating Beautiful Things (Devotion) (Protected by Eltinia) Improving the Yozis (Protected by Ustinide) Her Aesthetic (A desire to explore and improve upon it) (Protected by Haru) Her Coven (Irritated Comradice) (Protected by Kyonko) Things of Beauty (Admiration) (Protected by Yuki) Other Artists (Acceptance) (Protected by Delacen) The Scarlet Empress (Respect) (Protected by the Empress in Chains) Men (Pity) (Protected by Kukurin) Her Creations (Affection) (Protected by Artist's Signature) (Also Protected by Devri) Danizelle (Annoyed Affection) Crow (Playful Rivalry) Penelope (Admiration) Intimacy 14 Intimacy 15 Attributes Abilities Crafts Fire Air Earth Wood Vitrol Magitech Glamour Thaumaturgy Astrology Enchantment Geomancy The Dead Elementals Spirit Beckoning Languages Native:Riverspeak Language 1:High Realm Language 2:Old Realm Language 3:Sea Tongue Specialties Integrity:Hiding Her True Personality 2 Crafts Vitrol Adding Sapience 1 Presence: Spreading the Glory of "Cute"+2 Craft: Things that inspire cuteness in their user. +2 Mutations Backgrounds Cult: 1 Demonic Patron- SWLIHN: 1 Influence:1 Past Lives: 3 Savant: 5 Mentor:The Scarlet Empress Infernal Manse level 5: Nautilus of Expanding Artifice Spies 5: Grass Spiders and an extensive spy network courtesy of wishing on an Emerald. Infamy 5: Niet is one of the most famous Hellish Rockstars, --- Artifact 3/Sentience 3: Niet's Automated Demon Armor Artifact 3: 'Aesthetic' Chainmail armor: +3 appearance bonus for a scene (costs 6m to activate) and 10L/10B soak no mobility or fatigue penalties, attune 5m Repair 26m Advantages Virtue Flaw'''The Ophidian Urge Charms '''Permanent Charms Simple Charms And Modifiers Supplemental Charms And Modifiers Reflexive Charms And Modifiers Extra Action Charms Sorcery Combat Information {C Lift:160lbs/1000lbs Mindhand Join Battle 4 Backstory Niet is... odd to say the least. She seems to be a relatively harmless albeit rather eccentric young girl on the surface, yet it boggles the mind that someone so unaware could survive as a Green Sun Princess, much less gain the attention of the Scarlet Empress herself. To make matters worse, Niet prefers to keep her past a closely guarded secret. Niet did grow up in Thorns, this much is common knowledge. She's also a talented inventor, whose skills are rumored to equal those of a second circle demons despite her young age. Beyond this Niet's past, and even her true age are both mysteries. Her childish looks are probably only the unique result of the chrysalis grotesque, how could someone so young have such knowledge? This much is known. Niet loves Thorns, but has forgiven neither the Mask of Winters nor the city's protectors for its fall. Niet hides herself behind a cheerful facade, obsessed with making things 'cute' but her true intents lie shrouded in mystery. Since Niet has taken control of Denandsor as her personal base, she's adopted a bit of a regular schedule. Some variance is necessary, but most days follow like this: (In fugue state at start of day.) 00:01-06:00- Review materials, engage in paperwork, decide policy for upcoming day. 6:01-7:00: Finish reviewing materials, use speed up if excess work remains.(Possible Impatient Tempest Labour 1) 7:01-7:15- Receive any new reports on crisis. 7:16--8:45- Decide outfit and appearance for the day. Decide outfit and appearance of personal property for the day. 8:46-9:15- Maid appreciation 9:16-10:00- Breakfast, chat with Eye alone, without outside contact. 10:01-11:00- Meet and play with any chosen pets for the day. 11:01-12:00-Appreciate selected local inventions/artworks of the day. Talk with creator 12:01-13:00- Lunch with chosen citizens and favored pets. 14:01-15:00- Impersonate selected city employee, engage in work. 15:01-16:00- Plans for dealing with coven, specifically possible betrayals. 16:01-17:00- Spontaneous social bonding time with Coven. If necessary, make up for spontaneous social bonding time with coven earlier in the day or get ahead in preparation for later spontaneous social bonding time with coven in the evening. 17:01-18:00- Dinner in manse, chatting with Eye. 18:01-19:00- Automaton appreciation 19:01-19:15- Begin plans for academy. Consider sights, personnel and potential recruitment (ITLr 2) 19:16-20:00- Review key spy reports. Update and consider long term plans (ITL 2 continued) 20-21:30:00: Appreciate selected artwork (global.) Write to penpals. (Mnemy, Leviathan.) 21:31-22:00- Daydream of selected not-yet fixed elements in Creation 22:01-23:00- Pleasure reading/writing novel (ITL 3) 23:01-23:30- Craft (ITL 4) 23:31-24- Begin working on materials for upcoming day. 24:01-25: enter rest state, continue reviewing materials and paperwork. Physical Description Initial Appearance Former Appearance but with more clothes. Current Appearance Experience ---- {C Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights